


Everything stays

by Ocean_writer



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is bad at tags, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Henry Emily, Mentioned Michael Afton, Mentioned WIlliam Afton, Self-Indulgent, Songfic, author still needs to upload final chapter on other fic, i guess, idk - Freeform, kinda based on a dream..., mentioned bite of 83, my first fnaf fic I'm putting out, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_writer/pseuds/Ocean_writer
Summary: Charlie and Elizabeth's perspective's on things after losing each other and their reunion long overdue...a.k.a, the most self-indulgent thing I've written
Relationships: Elizabeth Afton & Charlotte "Charlie" Emily
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Everything stays

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I wrote Fnaf...because this is what got me into fanfic to begin with. I've come full circle, and I'm happy. Will probably still mainly write Mha stuff though.  
> -OW

A woman is walking slowly on a sidewalk in the middle of the night. Her head is down, posture stiff, until a gate creaks. She raises her head towards the gate, the wind blowing in her frizzy brown hair. The woman reads the sign above the gate, reading ‘park’. She smiles slightly, wanting to see what had become of the place. She slowly pushes the gate open further and creeps inside the empty park, memories flitting through her mind with each step.

“Let’s go in the garden”

It is daytime and the area looks newer. Weeds and flowers grow in bursts and patches across the grassy hill. A little girl with brown hair runs up the hill, laughing and looking back every now and again. Tucked under her elbow is a puppet plushie, a new design based on the new character. Once at the top of the hill, the brunette stops and after a moment she is joined by her friend, red hair messy from the chase and green eyes playfully annoyed. The first only smiles at her friend’s expression, then points to the swing set further down the other side of the hill. “Race you!” The brunette starts running. “No fair!” The redhead calls after her and begins to run, dropping the Circus Baby plushie as she tries to catch up.

“You’ll find something waiting.” 

The woman smiles at the fond memory before her foot gently kicks something. Knowing what it is, she bends down and picks up the toy abandoned long ago. 

“Right there where you left it, laying upside down.”

She brings the plushie closer, looking into its blue eyes, the color of the sky from the memory. She isn’t sure why this thought hurts her as much as it does.

“When you finally find it, you’ll see how it’s faded.”

The brunette remembers the toy having darker blue eyes, brighter colors The elements had withered the doll, but it was still there after all these years. Faded, but there.

“The underside is lighter when you turn it around.”

She flips the doll in her hand, inspecting the back. The colors there are the ones she remembers, bright red with touches of pink. In the center of the back, an embroidered heart is stitched in white thread, the name ‘Lizzie’ set in the middle. Seeing the name, the colors, it hurts. Dropping the doll just like Elizabeth did that day, the woman begins to remember and cries..

“Everything stays, right where you left it.”

The brunette is supposed to be asleep, but she can’t. All she knows is something went wrong with the opening of Circus Baby’s Pizza Word and that Elizabeth wouldn’t pick up her walkie talkie, they had her dad make them so they could still chat even when Mr. William couldn’t bring Lizzie over and vice versa. She hears the TV on downstairs, so she creeps down the stairs to watch some with her dad like he lets her do on night’s when she can’t sleep. “News report: Co-owner of Fazbear Entertainment, William Afton’s daughter Elizabeth Afton, dead in freak accident with Circus Baby animatronic at grand opening today.” The world stops. The girl collapses. Her best friend, her sister, is dead by the very robot she had been so excited to see. The girl wants to puke, to scream, to cry. But nothing will bring Elizabeth back.

“Everything stays, but it still changes.”

The seasons change from Summer to Fall. A funeral is held for Elizabeth, and the girl can feel something is on the horizon. She sees less and less of the Afton family, her father becoming more and more engrossed with his work. She keeps hearing more and more of her dad yelling over the phone. As time passes, the brunette becomes more and more alone.

“Ever so slightly”

The bite of 83’, that’s what everyone has begun calling the death of the youngest Afton, killed at the hands of his older brother and his father’s creation. The girl feels terrible, she didn’t even know his name. She feels like she should’ve. After two deaths at Freddy’s on the days that she wasn’t there, the girl began going to Freddy’s everyday. Maybe she could prevent more deaths.

“Daily and nightly”

Other kids at Freddy’s mock her for being the owner’s daughter. She simply takes the bullying, not having the strength to stop it anymore. It’s raining outside, so they lock her out back and put boxes on the puppet so she’s stuck out there. They laugh as she sobs, banging on the glass for someone to let her in. Even when they eventually get bored, they don’t let her back in. They walk away. As she cries, she hears a car pull up behind her. A sharp, burning pain fills her chest, and she locks eyes with the man before finally succumbing to death. Her last thought is simply the man’s name: William Afton.

“In little ways, everything stays.”

The puppet is born from the ashes of the girl. Afton doesn’t stop with her, taking more and more lives with each passing day. Each night, the girl comforts their broken souls, slowly but surely building an army to end the string of murders started by a man she once considered family. Eventually, her and her army succeed in ending the man, but when the other spirits leave, she stays. With nothing to distract her, the past she had blocked from her mind returns. Accepting defeat, she returns to her box and lets the music box sooth her, memories of Lizzie and her dad comforting her in the night. Still, as she thinks of Lizzie the tear-less sobs she’s been holding back reach her. Lizzie, the one she failed to save. The girl begs for forgiveness she thinks she will never get.

~ ~

“Go down to the ocean”

Heavy metal feet clang on the sidewalk with each step she takes. Elizabeth pauses, the sound of metal momentarily coming to a stop. “Park.” Elizabeth remembers this place. One of the last, if not the last place she went before becoming this monster. She steps inside the park, the moon casting an eerie shadow across the familiar scene. She is frozen in place at the sight.

“The crystal tide is raising.”

A sob breaks the trance Elizabeth has found herself in. “I-I’m sorry!” The voice sounds familiar, like someone she used to know. Curious, she gets closer to where the cry is coming from. An…..animatronic? This surprises Elizabeth. Weren't her and the rest of the Funtimes the only sentient animatronics? After a moment, she finally recognizes the animatronic. Puppet.

“The water’s gotten higher, as the shore washes out.”

The puppet is holding its head in its hands, sobbing violently. “I’m sorry Elizabeth!” Lizzie’s heart shatters. No...i-it CAN’T be...please, no…

“Keep your eyes wide open”

“Charlie?” Lizzie whispers, not wanting it to be true.

“Even when the sun is blazing”

A short intake of breath is her response. The puppet turns around to face Circus Baby, taking note of once blue eyes now an achingly familiar green.

“Lizzie?”

“The moon controls the tide”

The two girls stare at each other for a minute, taking in what had become of the other. Both of them had missed the other, but were now able to relate in a way they wished that they never could. It was a pain that one wouldn’t wish upon their worst enemy. Now it had been experienced by their closest friend.

“It could cause you to drown.” 

As the sun begins to rise, they run to each other. The minute they are in the others arms, the constant pain that they didn’t even realize they were in disappeared.

“Everything stays, right where you left it.”

In the early morning light, the girls are no longer animatronics. Their shells are replaced with two crying ghost children, no specific features. One has a black and white balloon tied around its wrist, the other a red balloon. 

“Everything stays, but it still changes.”

The girls are now 18, tears still there but barely. Neither notice that their appearances are no longer that of animatronics, rather they just hold each other close. The two girls are what they would’ve been if they hadn’t been taken before their time. Both still have balloons tied around their wrists, a tie back to reality .

“But in little ways, everything stays.”

They are kids. No tears, no future, just now. They are exactly the ages of when they died, in a way picking up their friendship where it left off. This time though, they will not leave each other behind. They will not lose each other again.

“Yes, everything stays.”

In that moment, they forgive. Both accept what happened, past and future no longer relevant to either of them. Charlie and Lizzie had both watched the others find their peace and leave, now it was their turn. They go into the light together, reunited at last.


End file.
